


Gloves

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Midshipman James Hook is a Brat, Somewhat Nice Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Midshipman James Hook refuses to face his past after Captain Jasper Hook captures Cecilia.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’What are you going to do this time, Jasper? Are you going to capture another ship? Are you going to count gold coins?’’ Midshipman James Hook asked. He approached his older brother as the latter stood near the plank. James saw a sudden smile on Captain Jasper Hook’s face. Confused, he blinked and tilted his head to one side.

‘’You read my mind,’’ Jasper said. He continued to smile. ‘’Do you still remember Cecilia?’’ he asked.

James blinked twice as he blushed. ‘’Perhaps.’’ He began to smile. ‘’I’m looking forward to marrying Cecilia.’’ He watched while Jasper’s crew captured a ship. James gasped the minute two men held a struggling woman’s arms. His wide eyes settled on her dress and matching gloves.

‘’James!’’ the woman said. She viewed James and Jasper approaching her. She frowned at James. ‘’You’re not a merchant.’’

James began to frown. ‘’You are correct, Cecilia. I am a pirate just like my brother. I’m trying to provide for you until we are married.’’ James saw tears in Cecilia’s eyes. He trembled after she shook her head.

‘’I’m not going to marry you, James. The gold coin is your new bride.’’

James scowled at Cecilia. He turned to Jasper. He saw another smile.

‘’What am I going to do with you, Cecilia? Perhaps I’ll imprison you. Perhaps I’ll force you to walk the plank,’’ Jasper said. He heard Cecilia as she gasped. Jasper faced James. ‘’What are your thoughts, little brother?’’

‘’You can do whatever you want to her,’’ James said. He viewed Jasper frowning.

‘’You really are the baby of the Hook family,’’ Jasper said.

James trembled with rage. After abandoning Cecilia and Jasper, he entered his sleeping quarters. *Cecilia will never be happy another time. I will never be happy another time* James thought. He turned to his hammock and frowned again. His eyes became wide after he heard footsteps behind him.

‘’Are you moving on now, Cecilia? I guess my brother is going to imprison you.’’ 

There weren’t any words. 

James saw gloved fingers near his face. His frown returned. He watched as Cecilia used her other hand to remove the glove. His large eyes settled on the wet hand. James gasped the minute Cecilia wrapped her arms around his waist. ‘’You moved on?’’

‘’I will never release you, James,’’ Cecilia muttered. She sounded like she was underwater. ‘’Your brother forced me to walk the plank.’’

 

The End


End file.
